I HATE ORO!
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: .COMPLETE. Sasori got a secret of why he hates Orochimaru. And Deidara tried to find out, together with Tobi of course. Guess what will happened! Slight TobiDei, and a bit of SasoDei if you tilt your head sideways. Chapter 9: And the truth is!
1. It started with a diary

_**Rina's note: HURRAY! My 8th Akatsuki Fic ish heeeere! Humor again.. I LOVE HUMOR:3 Yeah.. I know.. my "She Is He" Fic isn't finish yet, and it's delayed for the 3rd time (by "Tobi's Revenge", "Over", and this new story!) Sorry.. sorry.. I will update it ASAP! Ahem.. now please enjoy the story..**_

**I HATE ORO!**

"Sasori-danna! SASORI-DANNA! UN!" Deidara dashed over with a lightning speed, and then he jumped like a kitty cat and landed nicely (and violently) on his danna's head. Sasori, who's working on his Hiruko in his work room, slumped to the ground.

"Ooouch.. DEIDARAAA! What the hell are YOU doing! Trying to act like Tobi? You should realize that your weight is up by 5 kilos this week!" the redhead yelled to his partner.

"Uuun.. danna.. please don't remind me about my weight.. I DID NOT eat too much, ya know!" the blonde blushed like a school girl in front of her boyfriend.

Sasori sat up and poking his cloak to clean the dust, then he back to his work of 'art', ignoring his stupid partner.

Deidara stood behind his fellow artist "Dannaaaa..." whined Deidara quietly as he studied Sasori quietly working on his puppet.

When no reaction came from the red headed Akatsuki member, Deidara persisted "DANNAAAA..." he said in a slightly high pitched voice.

Still, no reaction, he sighed and tried again "SAAAASORI-DANNAAAA..." but still, no reaction from his brown-eyed partner.

And this went on for a time, before Deidara slightly barked, "Yo, Puppet Boy, un!" Deidara teased with a DJ style.

"WHAT!" snapped Sasori angrily, finally looking up from his 'art', his deep hazel eye twitched toward the blonde.

Deidara grinned "I will not go anywhere until you listen to what I want to tell ya, un!"

Sasori sighed in reply "Yeah.. yeah.. so what do you want then?" Sasori asked lazily, while he stood up to face his partner, he ran a hand through his messy scarlet hair, yawned.

"Okay, un.. I just wanna tell you that I found this thing in my drawer. Do you know whose diary is this, un?" the blonde said while he showed a feathery diary with a shocking PINK colour.

Seeing that eye-catching-but-bad-tasted thing, Sasori's eyes grew wide.. and wider.. and wider.. until the eyelids could pull back no further (Yesh, I am exaggerating..). Without saying any words, the puppet master snatched away the diary from his partner's hand, and quickly hid it inside his cloak.

A large question mark appears above the bomber artist's head "Un? Why are you hiding it? Is it yours? –giggle- I never thought of that.." Deidara started laughing out loud.

"HELL NO! It's my partner's!"

"Huh? Danna ever got a girl as a partner, un? Uuun.. before me.. Orochimaru was your partner, right?"

"Indeed! It's HIS diary!" Sasori said with a voice almost screamed.

Deidara frozen in shock until he can't laugh. "UN! So why you're not allowed me to read it! I always wanna know about him, un! And you never answered my question if I asked about him.. Puhleeeease, danna!" Deidara pushed himself crawled to grab the diary from his danna, Sasori pushed his annoying partner's forehead with his feet (Imagine that..).

After a couple minutes that feels like a century of crawling and being pushed back ruthlessly, Deidara fell off to the floor, exhausted, glum expression showed on his face. "You're mean danna, un! What's the problem if I peep it just a BIIIIT! It's not yours anyway, uuun.." the blonde looked like he's gonna cry soon, his silver eyes grew wider like a abandoned puppy pleading to get adopted.

Sasori's face turned red with both of embarrassment and annoyance "NO! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT FUCKING SNAKE GAY PEDOPHILE!" Sasori's tears burst out, he running out from his work room as he crying dramatically.

"Un? What the?" Deidara sweat dropped...

_**Rina's note: Soooo.. ya wanna know the truth? Then gimme R E V I E W ! Sorry.. I'm kinda addicted to reviews.. hehe --scratching head-- Okay, in the next chapter we'll see Deidara and Tobi discussing about what should they do, or who should they asked to.. Yep! Because both of them are NEW MEMBER of Akatsuki who know nothing about Orochimaru.. And a lot of funny things will happen! Stay tuned.. And one more thing, I've published a new Indonesian Humor Fic titled "Pein's Private Moment", please R&R my fellow Indonesian author:D**_


	2. Let's ask Hidan!

_**Rina's note: Here comes chapter 2! Enjoy or else.. khu khu khu.. --evil smirk--**_

**I HATE ORO! chapter 2**

Deidara is watching TV together with Tobi, while they're eating peanuts together. "Hey, Tobi! Did you know about Orochimaru, un?"

"Hm? Who's that? Tobi is a new member here, so Tobi didn't know about any of the previous member. Why are you asking, senpai?" Deidara slapped his forehead.

"Ow shit! It's very CLEAR that you joined Akatsuki AFTER me! What a dummy, un!"

Deidara hitting his forehead against his palm repeatedly "Rawr!" his hand mouth suddenly barked, making even its owner startled "Whuzzat, un!"

Tobi giggled watching his senpai silly expression.

"If Tobi may suggest, you should ask other member that looked a bit old, senpai! Uuum.. Tobi thinks they might in Akatsuki for a long time.."

"Un.. Un.." Deidara blushed lightly, he felt e bit embarrassed for being stupid in front of Tobi, who he knew as the stupidest (and the cutest! hehe..) in the Akatsuki.

Tobi laughed lightly, then he took a peanut, peeled it, throw the 'seed' away, and eat the peanut skin. Deidara, who just notice how Tobi eat, shocked until he chocked.

"T-Tobi, un! Is that how you eat peanuts!" "Uuum.. yeah.. Is something wrong, senpai?" Tobi looked confuse with his senpai's reaction. Deidara sweat dropped...

_--Kakuzu and Hidan's Room--_

Deidara stood quietly in front of the door, he felt some weird eerie aura flowing from the room, his silver eyes narrowing to see some dried blood splattered on the old wooden door.

"Oh shit.. I should've ask Tobi to accompany me, un.." Deidara confused whether he should knock on the door or not.

He released a heavy sigh "Here goes nothing, un.." Knock! Knock! he knocked the door slowly. But there's no answer.

Deidara sighed in relief "Okay, un.. I'll ask Tobi to accompany me then.." he turned his heel and started to walk away, when suddenly the door clicked open. He turned around his head to see a spear stabbed through Hidan's bloody chest.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Deidara released a high pitched girly scream, which support the thought that he was a girl who got a sex change. He started to run away, but he stopped when he felt his hair was pulled back by Hidan.

"Oooouch! Stop pulling my hair Hidan-san, un!" small tears formed in the blonde's eyes.

"You're the one who knocked mah fucking door in the first place, but now ya wanna ran away? You're fucking weird.." Hidan said with a bored voice.

"Okay okay.. I'm sorry, un.. but please release my hair first, it hurts, un!" "..." the violet-eyed man just dragged the blonde by the hair into his room instead of releasing his ponytail first.

"OH MAH FUCKING GOD! HEEEEEEEELPH!" Deidara screamed hysterically...

_----_

Hey! Wonder why Deidara decided to ask Hidan first? Here's the flashback...

"So.. Tobi.. Who do you think I should ask to, un?" Deidara asked while he munched on the peanut 'seed' Tobi was throwing away. _"At least, I don't need to peel it by myself, un.."_

"Hmm.. Tobi thinks.." the black haired boy paused for a moment "Maybe Hidan-senpai..?"

"What's make you think he's the right person to be asked to, un?" Deidara still unsure with Tobi's suggestion.

"Well.. you see, senpai.. Tobi thinks Hidan-senpai got his hair all white because he's old.." Tobi shook his head.

"..." Deidara think for a while, but his lazy brain was too lazy to process that simple information, so then, he agreed.

"Maybe you right, Tobi.. I'll try to ask him after this show is done, un.." Deidara faced the TV once again.

Tobi giggled innocently, he felt happy after he succeeded helping his senpai (or at least, that's what he thought). Then the orange masked boy took another peanut, peeled it, throw the 'seed' away, and eat the peanut skin (again). "Oh yeah, senpai.. Why did you eat Tobi's peanut seed?"

_----_

Deidara blinked several times, trying to adjust his eye with the darkness of the room. But the room was way too dark that makes the blonde thought he was gone blind because his beautiful hair was pulled violently by a certain white haired 'old' man (yeah, sooner or later his dumb level are just the same as Tobi's..). Hidan looked at the confused-looking blonde.

"What are ya doin? Sit down, will ya!" Hidan said, snapping Deidara out.

"Un? Sit? Where's the chair?" the Jashinist pointed to a small chair that was placed right beside the blonde, a vein popped out from his head.

"Un? Hahaha.." Deidara sweat dropped and giggled nervously.

"So, what's your business?" Hidan asked as he sat on his bed.

"Oh yeah.. Do you know who Orochimaru was?" Deidara asked, while he still observing surround him _"Why is the floor wet? Water? Blood? Uun.. this room smelled like a human corpse.. Creepy.."_

"You're asking the wrong guy Deidara-chan.. I only joined a few months before you, and to tell you the truth.. I don't know much about any fucking guy around here.. Yeah, except mah fucking partner Kakuzu.." Hidan said and shrugged. He picked up his scythe and started rubbing some blood off it with his finger.

"Uuun.. so you don't know either.." the blonde scratch his cheek. "Okay then.. I'm off.. thanks for your time Hidan-san, un.." he stood up, and started to walk out.

Deidara grumbled when he left the room. He was tracking blood with his shoes. "Oh gee.." Deidara hit the heel against the wall and some blood came off. He shrugged "Now I need to wash my shoes, un.."

_**Rina's note: Okay.. okay.. first mission failed! Hidan know nothing about Orochimaru. Who's next? After reading this chapter, dun fuhget to R E V I E W ! And one more thing, I've published a new Indonesian Akatsuki Humor Fic titled "Ada Apa Dengan Dokter" and it's multi chaptered! Read on my fellow Indonesian author:3**_


	3. Let's ask Kakuzu!

I HATE ORO

_**Rina's note: Wew.. chapter 3 ish here! Enjoy or else.. --drawn out a bazooka--**_

**I HATE ORO! chapter 3**

"Uuuun.. I'm bored! Old man Hidan knows nothing about Orochimaru, un.. So, who should we ask next, Tobi?" Deidara's rolling on the living room floor right now.

"Eh? Hidan-senpai knows nothing? Hmm.." Tobi turned around his head for a moment, ad is now played on the TV. "...want some cheese sticks, senpai?" Tobi tried to change the subject.

"Hey.. hey.. don't try to change the subject, you dummy, un! But I want some.." Deidara reached the cheese sticks. "Soo.. what are we gonna do now, un?" Deidara said as he chewed on the end of a cheese stick.

"Let Tobi think for a while.." Tobi closed his eyes and tried to think as hard as his small brain could. "...what about Kakuzu-senpai? He said he's already lived for a very long time, doesn't he?"

"That's it? Is that the only reason, un?" the blonde replies while he ate the rest of his cheese stick.

"What did you expect, senpai? Long life means he might have been in Akatsuki for a long time too, is Tobi right?" Tobi chewed on his cheese stick.

"Okay, un.. But this time, you must accompany me, okay, Tobi!" Deidara pointed his index finger toward the orange-masked boy.

"But.. Tobi wants to watch Barney Show after this.." Tobi shook his head.

"What the hell is Barney?" Deidara tilted his head.

"Barney! The purple dinosaur!" Tobi squealed cheerfully.

"...what kind of criminals watches a dancing purple dinosaur, un?" Deidara sweat dropped.

"Tobi did!" Tobi smiled innocently. "It's really funny, senpai! You should watch it too!"

"No thanks Tobi, un.. I don't want to become a dummy more than this.." Deidara grabbed the TV remote and changed the channel to sports.

"Aaaww.. senpai.." Tobi whined softly. But his senpai pretended not to notice.

"Hey Tobi, un.." Deidara said as he grabbed the whole cheese stick from Tobi's hand.

"What is it Dei-senpai?"

"How do you eat with your mask on, un?"

"Yeah.. yeah.. promise to accompany me, huh! Stupid Tobi, un!" Deidara stomps along the hall, cursing under his breath.

"But senpai, Tobi wanna watch Sponge Bob!" Deidara imitated Tobi's speech habit.

"First, Barney! And now, Sponge Bob! What kind of idiot watches a talking sponge roaming around a pineapple with a starfish, un!" his blond brow twitched.

"Tobi did!" he said to himself, imitating Tobi's speech habit again.

"Phooey.." the blonde pouted.

What a coincidence, Kakuzu passed by Deidara when he was roaming around the secret base.

"Kakuzu-san, un!" he shouted, stopping Kakuzu in his tracks.

"Hmm?"

The blonde walk toward the stitched-nin "Mmm.. can I talk to you for a moment, un?"

"Make it quick, Blondie. I'm busy.."

The blonde cleared his throat "Do you know who Orochimaru was, un?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow "Why are you asking?"

"Un, it's nothing.. Just curious.."

Kakuzu rolled his bright emerald eyes "Curious? Hmm.. Orochimaru, huh?" he thought for a while. "There's nothing I can say about him.. Well, uh.. He's such a waste of money for sure.."

Deidara frowned "Waste of money, un?"

"Uh huh.. The only thing he does when he talks to me is.. ask for money.."

"Un? Money? For what?"

"He said it's for his secret needs. But all I saw is a bunch of useless things. Such as foundations, compact powder, eye shadow, whitening cream, nail moisturizer **(1)**, strawberry-scented shampoo, cherry-scented conditioner, and bla bla bla..."

**(1) **_If you don't know what Orochimaru's nail look alike, read chapter 345. It looks like it's well manicured.. teehee.._

Deidara just stared blankly at the masked man.

"...and you know what I found in his room?"

Deidara shook his head curiously. Kakuzu took a really deep breath.

"Tampons.."

"Tam— what, un?"

"I thought I said it clear enough.. T-A-M-P-O-N-S!"

Both S-classed criminals just stared at each other...

"Maybe he's some kind of Michael Jackson wannabe.."

Deidara sweat dropped...

"What about the tampons, un?"

Kakuzu lifted his shoulder "Don't ask me.. I dunno either.."

_**Rina's note: Again.. second mission failed! The information from Kakuzu didn't gave any sense.. Still no clue about Sasori.. Who's next? After reading this chapter, dun fuhget to R E V I E W !! Oh yeah.. the long waited of "She Is He" chapter 8 is up! And my Indonesian Fic "AADD" chapter 2 is up too! Thanks for your support.. 19 reviews for the first chapter are fantabulous!! X3**_


	4. Sasori's traumatized brain

Rina's note: Hello again everyone

_**Rina's note: Hello again everyone! I decided to update ALL my FanFics first before I vacuum from for a while, due to the upcoming final national exam I will face at the end of this month.. Sooo.. "She Is He" chapter 9 is up too! Hope you don't mind for the long update for the next chapter.. And wish me luck with my exam! :3**_

**I HATE ORO! chapter 4**

"Yesterday was a failure.." Deidara sighed. "Kakuzu didn't know anything about Orochimaru, uun.. Sooo, who should we ask next, un? .. Eh, Tobi!" Deidara said, waking Tobi up from his little daydream.

"Eh? what? Uuum.. Let Tobi thinks for a while.." Tobi answered calmly as he continued his work of sweeping the whole backyard together with his newbie senpai.

"...are you really thinking, un?" Deidara pouted as he rested his hands on the top of the broom stick and put his chin on it.

"UN! It's so damned hot here! Why do I have to do this kind of chores anyway? I'm an S-classed criminal! In other words.. I'm a genius! But why am I have to stuck here with you?!" The blonde asked the broom as he shook it violently, getting none as reply. He wiped his sweat off of his forehead and released a heavy sigh.

Tobi looked toward his senpai, "Tobi thinks Tobi knew who should we ask.."

"Who, un?" Deidara asked with a bored voice as he sat on the ground, cross-legged.

"What about Zetsu-senpai?" Tobi said as he followed his senpai to sit on the ground.

"Hmm.. what makes you think he's the right person to be asked, un?" the blonde asked as he undid his half tied ponytail, lift up all his hair, and tie it all in high ponytail (Ino style!). So that he could get the wind to blow on his sweaty neck.

"Well.. when Tobi couldn't sleep one night.. Tobi chatted with Zetsu-senpai, and Tobi asked how old he is.. And then he said he was 56.. **(2)**"

**(2)** _Taken from Wikipedia_

"WHAT?! 56, UN?!"

"Uh huh.." Tobi nodded.

Deidara put his finger on his chin, "Maybe.. just maybe.. you're right this time, un! You're genius Tobi!" the blonde grinned wide and patted Tobi's head, giving it a bit ruffle.

Tobi smiled and blushed lightly, "Thank you, senpai! Tobi glad if Tobi could help!" the black haired boy gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeah! And you looked very cute with that hairstyle, senpai!"

Deidara punched Tobi on the face...

_--_

"Aaaah.. finally.." Deidara collapsed to the ground when they finally finished their chores.

"Duh, senpai.. Tobi's nose is still bleeding.." Tobi stood with one hand resting on the top of the broom stick, while the other covered his bleeding nose. His mask is lying on the ground, which means his senpai could clearly see the boy's cute but extremely masculine face, despite there was a long scar lining down his left eye.

"That's what you get, pervert.." the blonde pouted.

"B-but Tobi didn't do anything perverted.." Tobi answered with innocent glassy eyes, making Deidara couldn't take it to look at him anymore. Or else.. an urge to hug the boy will wallowing up even more inside of him (who wouldn't?).

"Okay.. okay.. I'm sorry, un.." Deidara rolled his eyes as his face blushed lightly. He must apologize if he doesn't want to see Tobi cry, and it'll just make his headache worse.

Tobi sniffed and wipe his tears, which threatening to fall upon his cheeks.

"Well then.. Let's go ask Zetsu now, un!" Deidara raised his finger to the air.

"Uuum.. now?" Tobi shifted uncomfortably, with his eyes still covered with dried tears.

"Un!" the blonde nodded quickly.

"Wait a minute.. Tobi need to pee.." Tobi stood up and quickly zoomed away.

"..." Deidara sighed. _"What the hell in Leader's mind when he let a boy as innocent as Tobi to be with the Akatsuki anyway.."_ he murmured to himself.

_--meanwhile--_

Sasori gazed around the room he and his partner shared, there's no one there. The blonde seemed to have gone, probably doing retard things with Tobi, he assumed. He sighed in relief, finally he got his own PEACE and private time.

Then the puppet master decided to take a bath, which he rarely did. Yes, it was one of the good things about being a full human puppet, beside his never aging body. And why does he need to bathe anyway? Because no one was going to take you seriously if you smelled like a rotten old tree! No.. just no.. He grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom.

Sasori flashed a glance at the mirror.. but then he suddenly froze like a deer in headlights. Sasori grew rigid, and his chocolate eyes grew wide with fear. In the mirror, a snake like man was standing behind him. He quickly turned around, but there's no one there.

Sasori's heart slowed down a bit. There was no one there. Only delusions.. Stupid traumatized brain! Stupid Orochimaru! GAH! I HATE HIM!!

The redhead checked the mirror and looked back again just to be sure. Yes, no one was there! Thank God too.. Who wouldn't be scared if a fucker gay pedophile man was in the locked bathroom with you when you were about to shower? The answer is, YES! I WOULD be terrified.. Sasori, still a little nervous, looked around one more time. He sighed once again and took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, and turned it on. (Insert water sound effects)

_**Rina's note: Gyahaha! Can you guess what was Orochimaru done to Sasori until the redhead got a traumatized brain like that? Hmm.. I think I gave you enough clue to guess it.. -giggled- Oh well, the next chapter is about Zetsu! And don't forget to leave your R E V I E W !! Your nice reviews are gratefully accepted.. constructive critics are welcome.. and I fight flames with flames.. :D See you in the next chapter!**_


	5. Let's ask Zetsu!

I HATE ORO

_**Rina's note: **_HELLOOOO EVERYONE!! I'm so happy that I already pass my national exam. Hope I got a nice score, hmm.. Well, this is the next chapter.. Please enjoy it! But I'm terribly sorry, I won't update "She Is He" for a while. My idea is kinda.. dead? But don't worry, I will update it as soon as I get a new fresh idea.. Thanks for your reviews and have a good reading! :D

**xxx**

**I HATE ORO! chapter 5**

"Zetsu-senpai! Zetsu-senpai!" Tobi shouted cheerfully as he ran toward a certain black and white plant thingy who was tending his garden. Tobi ran carelessly around the garden, stepping and crushing the flowers as he stepped on them.

Zetsu's eyes suddenly wide open, shocked. "GYAAAAAAAAAA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOBI?!" the white side shouted with tears forming on the edge of his eyes.

"**Nice.." **the black side smirked rudely, he really didn't like tending garden at all.

"Waaaaa! Sorry Zetsu-senpai!" Tobi quickly jumped to the ground where no flowers grew on it.

"Oh my! Daisy, Jasmine, Rose! Are you alright?!" Zetsu sobbed as he fixed his flowers.

--

Oh, wait! Why did Tobi ask Zetsu all by himself? Here's the flashback..

Deidara: "Wait, Tobi! Why do I need to accompany you, un?!"

Tobi: "Because you have to, senpai!"

Deidara: "Heh! That's not fair! You always left me to do it all by myself, un! Now it's your turn to do it alone, un!"

Tobi: "Whaaaat? But why?"

Deidara: "Because my favorite show will started soon. **Blast and Boom!** My favorite star, Taro Okamoto will be there, and I don't wanna miss it, un! **(3)**"

**(3)** _Taro Okamoto is a Japanese artist who said that "Art is a blast". Believe it or not, this information is taken from Wikipedia._

Tobi: "Aaaw.. senpai.."

--

"Zetsu-senpai! Tobi wanna ask you something!" Tobi said innocently.

"**Wow.. you're really can't read the air, eh Tobi? My stupid split personality is mourning right now.."** the black side answered teasingly as he giggled over his white side's mourns.

"Eh? Read the air?" Tobi lift his face up to stare at the sky, searching for words.

"Senpai.. Tobi can't find any words in the air.."

Zetsu's black side sweat dropped, the white side continued to mourn...

"**Oh okay.. what do you want to ask, dumbass?"** the black side asked in a bored tone.

"Eh? Umm.. Oh! Did senpai know anything about a guy named Orochimaru?"

"**What? Orochimaru? What for?"** Zetsu's black side frowned.

"Mmm.. Dunno.. Deidara-senpai wants it.. while Tobi is just.. curious.." Tobi smiled.

"Hmm.. what can I say? I don't know much about any shitting guy around here anyway.. Yeah, I'm always out for a solo mission, and I could care less about any other member's business.. "

Tobi looked a bit disappointed. "Oh.. even just a little?"

Zetsu shooked his head. **"I guess.. No.."**

Zetsu's white side suddenly spoke up. "I know one thing about him.."

"Really?" Tobi's eyes glistened with hope.

"He likes to eat my fertilizer.."

"Eh?"

--

Another flashback thingy..

Orochimaru: "Hey Zetsu! Do you have any snacks left in your room?"

Zetsu: "What? I never eat any snacks.."

Orochimaru: "You did! I ate some yesterday. The name is.. uh.. some kind of fur-tee-lie-zier.."

Zetsu: "Huh?!"

--

Tobi stared at his senpai with a blank expression...

"Eh? That's all? How weird.."

Zetsu lifted his shoulder. "That's all you can get from me.." **"I remember him, I remember that he once stole my popsicles.. Grrr.. he will pay for it someday.."**

Tobi shook his head. "Okay, thanks for your time, senpai! Tobi's off!"

Tobi walked away, but he once again stepped on the remaining flowers along the way.

"NO!! LILY, ORCHID, DAHLIA!!"

_--meanwhile--_

"Oh gee.. I wish I could be like him, un!" Deidara shouted as his eyes opened wide in excitement.

"Hey, blondie! Gimme the remote! I'm sick watching this stupid film!" Sasori hovered to the blonde, trying to snatch the remote out of his partner's hand.

"Hell, no! It's mine, un!" Deidara hid the remote inside his cloak. Sasori gritted his teeth.

"Gimme that! It's my turn to watch the TV!"

"NO, UN!!"

"YES!!"

"NO, UN!!"

"YES!! YES!! YES!!"

"NO!! NO!! NO!! UN!! UN!! UN!!"

"YES, UN!!" Sasori quickly covered his mouth. He started to speak like his partner all of a sudden.

"SHIT!! GIMME THE REMOTE YOU STUPID BLONDE!!" Sasori jumped toward his partner, trying to sneak his hand to grab the remote from his partner's cloak.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!! DANNA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Deidara screamed hysterically.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!! ALL THIS FUCKING NOISE MAKES MY HEADACHE WORSE!!" Pein suddenly shouted as he stood on the doorframe.

"Danna, it's your fault, un!"

"What the hell?! It's your fault!"

"Shut up! Will you two ever mature?!" Pain said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sasori.. you're older.. just give the remote to Deidara.." Pein said wisely.

"Hear that danna, un?!" Deidara stuck out his tongue toward the redhead.

"Humph! No way will I give it to this stupid, mentally-retarded blonde!"

"Oh, danna.. You WILL.. Because Leader-sama says so, un.."

Sasori pulled Deidara's ponytail.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"SHUUUT UUUUP!! Don't you two get tired with this meaningless fight?" Pein release a heavy sigh as he walked towards the two. And then he sat on the couch.

"Listen.. you two should be embarrassed by Tobi's pet.. You know? The two mice he brought home last month.."

The two looked at each other. Deidara stuck out his tongue again. And Sasori slapped him again. And leader shouts at the two again. (Hahaha..)

"Ekhem.. listen to me once again.. about the mice.." Pein said calmly, like a father who's going to tell his daughter a bed time story.

"You see.. When the two mice are searching for food around the house one day.. Both of them found a half-bitten lettuce leaf left on the floor.. And you know what? The older mice.." He pointed to Sasori. "Gave the lettuce leaf to the younger mice.." He pointed to Deidara.

Deidara smiled in victory. Sasori frowned with an expression of disagreement plastered on his face.

"But this is a remote we're talking about! NOT a half-bitten lettuce!"

"It's just the same, danna.. It's just the same, un.." Deidara said teasingly.

"Of course it's not!" Sasori looked sharply at the leader.

"Oh, Leader-sama.. I promise.. If I ever found a half-bitten lettuce leaf left on the floor.." Sasori gave a dramatic expression. "I will gracefully hand it over to Deidara.. BUT THIS IS A TV REMOTE!! AND I WILL NEVER EVER GIVE IT TO HIM!!"

"WHAT, UN?!"

Then the two wrestled on the floor.

"Oh.. I think my head is gonna blow up soon.. KONAAAAAAN!!" Pein shouted loudly.

"Yes, Pein-sama?" Konan appeared from nowhere with a speed of light.

"Help me please.. I'm think I'm gonna swooned soon.."

**xxx**

_**Rina's note: **_Hahaha.. This is the longest chapter for this story I think.. But I hope you like it! Hmm.. Another failed mission for Tobi and Deidara.. What will happen next? Just you wait, coz I will update this story weekly again from now on.. And don't forget to leave your R E V I E W !! Your nice reviews are gratefully accepted.. constructive critics are welcome.. and I fight flames with flames.. :D See you in the next chapter!


	6. Let's ask Kisame!

I HATE ORO

_**Rina's note: **_--waves and grins-- Hello again everyone! GoodBoyTobi is here again! Hehehe.. thanks for all the awesome reviews! It makes me wanna cry sometimes.. So here is the newest chapter! Oh, and one more thing! I've publishes my 11th Akatsuki Fic titled "Love Me Not" (High school Fic, Friendship/Romance) For you all who like SasoDei and PeinKonan, don't forget to read it! You'll be surprised when you read it! :D

**xxx**

**I HATE ORO! chapter 6**

"Hey, Tobi! How's your mission, un? Got a clue yet?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Umm.. a bit.."

"Tell me, un!"

"Well.. uh.. Orochimaru likes to eat fertilizer?"

"..." Deidara sweat dropped. "Is that it? That's all, un?"

"Umm.. yeah.. Tobi guesses.." Tobi answered slowly while he scratched his cheeks.

"Oh, brother.. That isn't help me at all.. What should we do now, un?" Deidara sat limply on the couch with an expression of disappointment on his face.

"Tobi is so sorry, senpai.. Tobi will think of something else! Tobi promises!" Tobi clenched his fist and gave his senpai a forced smile. He felt a bit sad when he saw his senpai looked disappointed, dunno why either...

Suddenly, Kisame walked past them while he carried a fish bowl with him.

"Aaaa.. Kisame-san! Can I ask you something, un?" Deidara called the blue-skinned Akatsuki member.

"Hi, Sharky!" Tobi greeted Kisame's goldfish.

"Okay.." Kisame walked toward the two and placed his fish bowl on the desk.

"How are you Sharky? Tobi missed you very much, you know?" Tobi sat in front of the fish bowl and talked to the orange-colored fish cheerfully. Deidara sweat dropped.

"Hellooo.. what do you want to ask, blondie?" Kisame waved his hand in front of Deidara's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah.. straight to the point. Ahem.. Do you know about Orochimaru, un?"

"Oh! That snake guy? Yea, I know him.."

"Really, un? Do you know what kind of relationship between Orochimaru and my partner Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Eh? They're partner of course.."

"No! I mean.. I wonder why Sasori-danna hates him so much, un.. And I wonder if you know something about what happened between them, un.."

"Hmm.. I don't know much about that either.. But I know that snake guy has an interest with my partner. Maybe you should ask Itachi!"

"Interest, un?" Deidara raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yeah.. it's like.. he followed Itachi wherever he went.. like some kind of stalker I think.." Kisame shrugged.

"Hmm.. interesting, un.." The blonde put his finger on his chin in a detective way.

"Okay then, un! Thanks for your time, Kisame-san! I'll try to ask your partner, un!" Deidara smiled happily.

"Hey, Tobi! Do you want to come with me or not, un?" Deidara poked the boy's shoulder.

"Umm.. no, senpai.. Tobi still wanna play with Sharky.." Tobi stick his face on the fish bowl, making his face looked all weird. Even Sharky startled a bit.

"Fine then.. Have fun, un!" Deidara quickly walked away, impatient to know the truth about Orochimaru.

"Hey, Tobi!" Kisame stood beside the boy.

"Yes, senpai?"

"I'm about to clean Sharky's tank back then.. Do you mind to do it for me?"

"Uuum.. okay!"

"Good boy.." Kisame ruffled the boy's short raven hair.

_--Itachi and Kisame's Room--_

Deidara knocked on the door several times, but there was no answer. He nervously opened the door and entered the darker-than-the-night-sky room and closed the door behind him.

It took awhile for Deidara's vision to adjust to the darkness, and once it did he was staring right back at a set of whoever-or-whatever glowing eyes. Deidara screamed, back-pedaled, and hit the door from which he came from and then wished that he hadn't closed it.

A dry laugh could be heard. Damn! It was Sasori!

"I didn't know that you could be scared so easily.." Sasori chuckled.

"Shu-shut up, un!" Deidara yelled and jumped right back up.

Sasori continued laughing annoyingly till he was satisfied, ignoring his partner's yells and pouts.

"Humph.. What are you doing here anyway, un?"

"Same question goes for you, blondie.."

"I ask first, un!"

"Okay.. okay.. Here.." Sasori pointed to his partner's face and lifted up an unknown creature, which later Deidara noticed as a scorpion.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!" Deidara jumped and ran away like he had seen a ghost.

"Hahaha.. is wittle deidala scaled of scolpion?" Sasori teased with a baby voice.

"No, un! I just hate them!" Deidara slowly walked toward his partner again.

"I'm here because my scorpions were running away from their cage and I accidentally found it here.." Sasori put the scorpion back to their cage.

"Now tell me, what are YOU doing here?" the redhead asked the blonde.

"Uh, me? n-noooo.. It's nothing, un.." Deidara gave a fake grin.

"Don't play stupid with me, I don't believe you.." Sasori twitched his eyebrow. Deidara pretended to look elsewhere.

"Anyway.. you came on the correct time.."

"What time, un?" The blonde cocked his head to the side as if he were confused.

"Yeah.. I'm about to do some grocery shopping to the nearest village because that fucking Leader asked me to. So let's just go get groceries and get it over with.."

"Let's? As in **we**? No thanks, un!"

Sasori threw out all of his scorpions from its cage toward Deidara.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!! Okay! Okay! I'll go, un!" Deidara said as he struggled to hang on the lamp.

Sasori smiled in victory and put his scorpions back to its place, and then he walked out the room.

Deidara followed the redhead like a puppy that's been left all alone for too long by its cruel and sadistic owner.

**xxx**

_**Rina's note: **_Hohoho.. that's it for this chapter (coz I'm tired typing it.. :p) Sooo.. just like usual, don't forget to leave your R E V I E W !! Your nice reviews are gratefully accepted.. constructive critics are welcome.. and I fight flames with flames.. See you in the next chapter! :D


	7. Sasori's fangirls and fanboys?

_**Rina's note: **_Hellooooo! The 7th chapter is here! Thanks for your reviews everyone! Sorry for the long update.. But I tried my best to make this chapter a LOT funnier than the last one.. And, oh! The 2nd chapter of my other Akatsuki Fic titled **Love Me Not **is up too! Hope you enjoy it, and have fun reading!

**xxx**

**I HATE ORO! chapter 7**

The village wasn't too far away, much to Deidara's surprise. It was too close for comfort, actually.

Sasori got a shopping cart and started looking at the shopping list. Deidara followed him like he was an adolescent teenager following his mother when she told him he had to go grocery shopping with her.

Deidara grumbled under his breath. He saw his partner, Sasori, turned his head toward some teenage girls, and they all swooned and fell over. Deidara was marveled by their reaction, and took a look see for himself.

Deidara had to admit that Sasori did seem like a God-like super model to most girls and women.. And sometimes men.. Eew.. Even the blonde clearly saw some homoish-gay-looking men threw a lusty look on his partner. Scary...

Sasori's slick, shiny, red locks seemed to be uncombed, but it still looked good on him, and although his facial expression was quite grim, Deidara could tell why the girls had swooned for him. He was undeniable cute and adorable! Deidara couldn't help himself but to stare at his partner for a few long seconds, before getting a disturbed look from Sasori and thus making Deidara pretend to look at a fat girl who stood nearby, and get an eye blink from the girl. Eeew.. horrible...

Deidara absentmindedly started to compare himself to Sasori.

"_I got smooth, blond hair, okay.. My face, un? Hmm.. not bad I guess.. Tall? Well, I'm taller than him, un.. But.."_ However, deep inside his purest heart, Deidara felt he seemed quite.. AVERAGE next to his nearly-perfect partner which made him quite annoyed.

Sasori looked at his partner who was spacing out all of a sudden. The redhead rolled his eyes and tossed some cabbages toward his partner's face.

Deidara grumbled.

Suddenly, a group of four teenagers rushed toward them.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!! OH MY GOSH!! IS HE YOUR BROTHER SIR?!" one of the girls with panda-style brunette hair asked Deidara.

"Huh, un?"

"He's so gorgeous!" the blonde girl with ponytail said and grabbed Sasori by the neck and squeezed till he turned purple.

"He's so adorable!" a short pink haired this time, she started playing with Sasori's hair.

"Is he.. your brother?" another girl with long dark blue hair repeated her friend's question hesitantly as she blushed.

Deidara smiled suspiciously.

"No, un.." he answered, "He's my boyfriend, un!" the blonde said in gay-like style.

The girls opened their mouth to speak, but only gasp could be heard. After some minutes of silence, they all quickly rushed away from the two.

Sasori punched Deidara in the arm. Very hard...

"Ow! What the heck was that for, un!"

"Your.. BOYFRIEND?! What the fuck?!" Sasori yelled angrily.

"Watch your language 'old' man, un!" Deidara snickered.

Sasori gave Deidara an aggravated look and didn't speak to him for the remainder of their stay at the grocery store.

_--Later that night, in Zetsu and Tobi's room--_

"Aaaah.. Finally.." **"Another fucking day is over.."** Zetsu drop down his body on his small but comfortable bed.

"Zetsu-senpai, could you read Tobi a bedtime story first?" Tobi, already in his duck-printed orange pajamas, said cheerfully.

"**Heh? No way.. I'm sleepy.." "**Yeah.. me too.." Zetsu's white side agreed with his split personality for the first time in this story! (Hurray!)

"Aaaaw.. puhleeeease, senpai! Just a short one is okay.." Tobi whined with a sad tone.

Knock! Knock! Suddenly someone is knocking on their door.

"**Who the hell are you?!"** Zetsu's black side shouted with a bored tone, slightly annoyed.

"It's me, un!"

"Oh, Dei-senpai! Is it really you?" Tobi hurriedly opened the door.

"Hi, senpai!" Tobi welcomed the blonde cheerfully.

"Uh.. Hi, Tobi.. Can I come in, un?" Deidara asked hesitantly.

"Sure can!" Tobi moved from the door, allowing his senpai to step in.

"Umm.. Excuse me, Zetsu-san.. But.. can I sleep here tonight, un?"

"**Huh?!" **"What happen to your own room?!"

"Well.. Danna kicked me out, un.. He's still mad about the fangirls incident, un.. Sooo.. he won't let me sleep in my own room, un.. Well, OUR room.." Deidara replied with an over-dramatic expression.

"**Poor you.." **"Umm.. Dei-san.. even if we let you to sleep here, we don't have an extra bed!" Zetsu's white side tried to refuse as polite as possible.

"No problem, senpai! You can sleep with Tobi!" Tobi quickly offered to share his bed. (What a good boy! –squeal-)

"Uh.. really, un?"

"Um hum.." The boy shook his head. (Sure, he was such an angel! –another squeal-)

Deidara's eyes grew wide like a puppy with happiness and joy. And then he jumped toward Tobi, making the two happily pushed at each other on the bed.

"Oh Tobi, you're the most best of the best friends I ever had, un!" The blonde pinched Tobi's cheek. Yeah, surely he didn't wear his mask when he goes to bed, right?

"Aw, senpai! You're Tobi's best friend too! Tobi loves you, senpai!"

"Eh? What, un?"

"Eh.. Uh.. Nothing.." Tobi blushed deeply.

"..." **"...one more fucking dummy staying in my room"**

**xxx**

_**Rina's note: **_Hohoho.. I truly truly LOVED this chapter! Uh ha ha ha.. Can you all guess who the 4 girls I mentioned in the story are? If you guess it right, I'll give you all virtual cookies! Teehee.. Anyway, just like usual, don't forget to leave your R E V I E W !! Your nice reviews are gratefully accepted.. constructive critics are welcome.. and I fight flames with flames.. See you in the next chapter!


	8. Let's ask Itachi!

_**Rina's note: **_Hello again everyone! The 8th chapter is here! But sadly, I haven't finished typing the 3rd chapter for **Love Me Not **(terribly sorry for those who like it.. I'm kinda busy with a lot of important exam this month.. gomen..). But, I got a surprise for you! I've published a side oneshot for my **Love Me Not** Fic, titled **The Sunas Bedtime**! Yes, it's about Sasori's neighbor named Gaara! Akatsuki High's basketball player! Kankorou and Temari are included in this humor/family Fic.. Soo, dun fuhget to read it too! Now, please enjoy this chapter and have fun reading!

**xxx**

**I HATE ORO! chapter 8**

"Ne! Ne! Dei-senpai! Have you asked Itachi-senpai yet?" Tobi asked with his usual cheery attitude.

"No I haven't, un.. When I went to Itachi's room yesterday, Danna was in there, un.." Deidara paused as he sighed desperately.

"Soo, as you can see, he dragged me all the way to the grocery store.. Dammit, un.."

"Ooh.."

"What's with that **ooh**, un?" Deidara mimicked.

"Nothing.. Well then, let's ask him now! Come on, senpai!" Tobi childishly pulled his senpai's hand like he was a little boy dragging his father to a toy store.

"Uun.. I'm not in the mood right now.. I'm sore all over my body.. Thanks to you and your hyperkinetic sleep, un.."

Tobi blushed, remembering his position when he woke up in the morning. He slept right above his senpai! (you can imagine it by yourself)

"Umm.. Tobi is really sorry, senpai.. Tobi didn't mean to hurt you.." Tobi put his puppy-dog-eyes-no-jutsu again, his eyes glimmering with tears which threatening to fall anytime soon. Deidara sweat dropped.

The blonde sighed before he said, "Okaaay, un.. Now, remove your annoying puppy-eyes from my sight.. I hate that.."

A really wide smile curved on Tobi's lips, too bad Deidara can't see it. Or else, he would've punched Tobi's face again.

_--Itachi and Kisame's Room—_

Knock! Knock!

Itachi avert his gaze from his Icha Icha Paradise when he heard his door knocked. "Hn? Come in whoever you are.."

The door creaked open, revealing the two Akatsukis walked in hesitantly.

"Are we bothering you, Itachi-san?" Deidara asked sheepishly.

Itachi blushed lightly, he suddenly remembered about his foolishness when he first thought that Deidara was a girl. What worse, Itachi even got a crush on him/her back then. **(4)**

"Oh.. It's you, Dei-san.."

"What are you reading, un?" Deidara tried to give a courtesy.

"Hn.. Philosophy book.." The Uchiha said as he hid Pein's Icha Icha Paradise, which Deidara gave to him as an entertainment when he was sick, behind his back. **(5)**

**(4) (5) **_Yup! It happened in my other Fic titled "She Is He"_

"Mmm.. May I ask you a question, un?"

"Hn? Sure.."

"Did you know anything about a guy named Orochimaru, un?"

Itachi tilted his head as he frowned.

"Huh? Why'd you ask about that snake guy all of a sudden?"

"Uun.. Well.. I wonder why Sasori-danna hates him so much, un.. And I wonder if you know something about what happened between them.."

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he listened to the blonde quietly.

"And your partner, Kisame-senpai, told me that Orochimaru likes to stalks you wherever you go, un.. So uh.. I thought you would know something about him, un.."

After some moment of silence, Itachi cleared his throat. "Look.. Could you tell me first.. How did you know that Sasori hates Orochimaru? As far as I know, that redhead never told anything about Orochimaru to you, right?"

"Uun.. I found Orochimaru's diary in my drawer, un.. But Danna hid it, and he won't let me to read it, un.."

Itachi sweat dropped. "Why didn't you tell me about that sooner?"

"Eh, un?"

Itachi shook his head. "You're looking for that annoying pink diary, right?"

"Un.." Deidara shook his head.

"Sasori hid it in my drawer.." Itachi said as he pointed toward a small wooden table.

"Un? Are you serious, Itachi-san?"

Itachi sighed. "Lying doesn't gave me any profit, I'll let you know, Dei-san.."

Deidara's eyes grew wide with happiness and joy.

"Thank you, Itachi-san!" Deidara absentmindedly hugged the Uchiha tightly, making the raven hared man hardly breathe.

"Yo.. You're.. Welcome.. But please.. Get offa.. Me.." Itachi said as his face turned purple.

Tobi suddenly appear behind Itachi's back, waving the Icha Icha Paradise. "Hey, Itachi-senpai! Isn't this Leader's philosophy book?"

"Un? Isn't that the book I_—"_

"WHA_--_?! TOBIIII!!"

**xxx**

_**Rina's note: **_Ahem.. before I end this chapter, I would like to give a prize for those who answered the quiz on the last chapter correctly. Yap! A BUCKET FULL OF VIRTUAL COOKIES for these people:

**SheilaLuv**

**.hoshi.na-chan.**

**Sora Aburame**

**Karupin69**

**UciL**

**Kyuuka-Kyubi**

**XiaBubbleQueen**

**greenpanic6**

**Ella Clevek**

**PinkBlue Moonlight**

The right answer is: Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

Aaaand.. A HUG for these people (because you answered it wrong/didn't answer, but gimme a nice review anyway..hehe):

**xxNarutotardxx**

**otherrealmwriter**

**I Love My Puppeteers**

**Yukimori**

THANK YOU EVERYONE!! Of course, there are still a lot of people who reviewed the previous chapter of this story.. But, I will wrote down their names on the next chapter when this story is done.. Yap! The next chapter will be the LAST! Soo, just like usual, don't forget to leave your R E V I E W !! Your nice reviews are gratefully accepted.. constructive critics are welcome.. and I fight flames with flames.. See you in the next chapter! (coz I won't say this again on the next chapter -sobs-)


	9. And the truth is!

_**Rina's note: **_Yeah! Now I'm no longer a high school student! My graduation ceremony will be held on 18th June! Hurray for me! Ahem.. Without any further ado, let's get this story started! Have fun reading! XD

**xxx**

**I HATE ORO! chapter 9**

"Open it now, un?"

"Yeah! Open it now, senpai!"

"Uuun.. Now?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"When we know the truth, that means our mission will end, Tobi.. Uun.." Deidara put his finger on his chin.

"Yeah so?"

"Uuun.." Deidara frowned as if he was thinking hard about some complex circumstances.

A large question mark appeared above the impatient Tobi's head. "Do you want Tobi to open it first? Are you scared it would be suddenly blown up when you open it, senpai?"

"..." Deidara bit his lower lip. Tobi groaned.

"Well.. Okay.. Tobi will open it first!" Tobi hovered his hand to grab the diary, but his senpai's hand suddenly stopped it mid-air.

"No, Tobi.. I just can't believe this went too smoothly, un.. Don't you think that Itachi may trick us? I mean, maybe that Uchiha was plotting against me with Danna, un.."

"Oh, senpai.. Don't think badly about Itachi-senpai.. How can he lie to someone he loves.."

"Someone he loves, un?" Deidara casually tilted his head sideways.

"Eerrm.. No.. Forget it.. Tobi is kinda screwed up right now.. Hehe.. Of course Tobi is the only one who loved you, senpai!"

"Un? Say that again!"

"Aaa.. Aaa.." Tobi waved his hand to cover his face, which had heated up by now, but then he realized that his mask was still on. Baka..

Deidara sighed. "Right.. There's nothing to worry about.. I'm just taking it too seriously, un.."

Tobi released a breath of relief as he put his hand on his chest.

The blonde took a really deep breath. "Okay! Here goes, un! The first page!"

**(The first page was full of Orochimaru's portraits, taken from various different angles, similar with the ones in the women's fashion magazine.. Horror..)**

"Eeew.. Yuck, un!" Deidara stuck out his tongue in disgust and flipped open the next page.

**Janeowari 17**

"He can't spell January, un.."

"Well, same with Tobi then.."

"Huh, un?"

**Dear Diary...**

**Today was my lucky day! Guess what? My plan to escape from Konoha was a big success! Woohoo! That Sarutobi-baka will never get his goatee curler back! It's mine now! MUAHAHAHA!!**

The two Akatsuki sweat dropped as they looked at each other. "Goatee curler?? (un)"

Both of them tried as hard as they could to not burst out laughing, and scared the other members away because they thought that both of them had really gone crazy this time.

Deidara flipped open some more pages.

**February 14**

"Wow, he spell it perfectly this time, un!"

"Maybe some other people wrote it down for him.."

**Dear Diary...**

**Today is the day where love blooms everywhere, Halloween!**

"Wasn't it valentine, un?"

Tobi simply shrugged.

**Yeah, but how can I get my chocolate? I was still lost in the woods for almost a month! Oh boy.. I knew my plan ****wouldn't ****go as good as I imagine.. Sigh.. Anko-chan.. I miss you so much, my pupil.. I knew you're sad because I'm gone.. Will you ever forgive me?**

_--Oh really?--_

"Oh boy! I'm glad that perverted snake is gone! Now I can use all of his secret money to buy as much sake as I want! MUAHAHAHA!!"

"Anko-san.. You're started to get drunk.."

"Come on, Scarecrow-chan! **(6)** Kiss my butt!"

**(6) **_Scarecrow: Kakashi_

_--_

Deidara frowned. "Who the hell is Anko? Gah! This part is boring, un!"

"Flip some more , senpai!"

**March 21**

**Dear Diary...**

**Finally! I was saved! I successfully joined the famous criminal organization by the name of Akatsuki! Khu khu khu.. That baka leader Pein was stupider than I thought.. He let me to join after I bribed him with an expensive sushi set! But you know what the best part of it is? I got a really cute boy as my partner! When the leader was blabbering about that room-sharing thingy, I couldn't stop my eyes from staring at the unaware boy who stood right behind the leader. He's got slick, beautiful scarlet hair, and his beautiful chocolate eyes.. Woot! He's so gorgeous! And it looks like he's still 14.. Hmm.. Perfectly suits MY type..**

The blonde and the masked boy both gulped this time. This part was way too much of a horror to read.

"Wow, Tobi.. I guess the next page would be the answer, un.."

"Um hum.." Tobi nodded before he gulped once again.

**March 22**

**Dear Diary...**

**Today, I raped my partner when we spent the night together. Yes.. He wouldn't sleep with me the night before.. So I bla bla bla**

Deidara ignored the words after it as he dropped the diary from his grip, deeply shocked by what he just read.

However, Tobi didn't have the same reaction. Instead, he asked, "Senpai.. What does rape mean?"

_--_

"Tobi.. You know what, un? Now I have a great idea to prank Sasori-danna, un!"

"Um? What is it?" Tobi asked curiously with his casual cheery tone.

A really wide cat smile formed on the bomber's lips.

"A punishment for not trusting me as his partner to know about his former partner, un.." Deidara made the hand seals.

"Henge no Jutsu, un!"

_--_

Knock! Knock!

Sasori averted his gaze from the half-finished 'art' on his workbench, slightly annoyed with the knock.

"Rotten timing.." He murmured.

Knock! Knock!

He sighed as he rolled his eyes before he said, "Come in.."

The old wooden door slowly creaked open, revealing a man with long hair and ugly pale face. Again, Sasori suddenly froze like a deer in headlights. He grew rigid, and his eyes grew wide with fear and hatred.

"O.. Oro.. Orochimaru?! What do you want now?!"

"Khu khu khu.. Is that how you greet your old friend?" At this rate, Deidara tried as hard as he could to not say 'un', one mistake and he will be assigned a cause of death by his own Danna. Okay, that was a bit too much.. But still, one 'un' could ruin everything..

Deidara walked toward the redhead in a pedophile-like way (I dunno how it looks like either, just imagine it by yourself!)

"Hey, Sasori.. Remember what we did on our first night? Khu khu khu.. Let's do that again.."

_--_

"Hey Konan, could you bring those papers to me?"

Konan nodded, she walked to the end table and took a stack of papers, but then..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" A very loud and shocking screams was heard from nowhere.

The blue haired women slumped down and the stack of papers buried over her body.

Pein was back down with his chair, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

_--_

"Life is interesting.. Is it not?" Itachi said calmly after he felt the sudden earthquake. The Uchiha flipped open the next page of Icha Icha Paradise as a small smile formed on his lips.

**..End..**

**xxx**

Special thanks to my entire reviewer:

**SheilaLuv **(8 reviews)

**.hoshi.na-chan. **(8 reviews)

**Sora Aburame **(8 reviews)

**I Love My Puppeteers **(8 reviews)

**otherrelmwriter **(7 reviews)

**xxNarutotardxx **(7 reviews)

**UciL **(6 reviews)

**Kyuuka-Kyubi **(6 reviews)

**raichan as rhodes **(5 reviews)

**hikari.pink-violin **(5 reviews)

**Karupin69 **(4 reviews)

**OMG Ish Luff **(4 reviews)

**RingoNeko201 **(4 reviews)

**Ella Clevek **(4 reviews)

**Faika Araifa **(3 reviews)

**LOZ3R **(3 reviews)

**tachin **(3 reviews)

**AkatsukiFans **(3 reviews)

**XiaBubbleQueen **(2 reviews)

**PinkBlueMoonlight **(2 reviews)

**greenpanic6 **(2 reviews)

**Tobi- That's What They Call Me **(2 reviews)

**happy-ending.Sasaji **(1 review)

**Sapphire09 **(1 review)

**dongz-sempai95 **(1 review)

**Chisaki-chan **(1 review)

**I have no name **(1 review)

**ChibiSkitty-donna **(1 review)

**melody726 **(1 review)

**crimson **(1 review)

**The Lord's Fallen Angel **(1 review)

**Cherri.Bell.Weasel **(1 review)

**YaoiFanGirl1990 **(1 review)

**xXKawaiiPuppetMasterXx **(1 review)

**Flame05 **(1 review)

Wanna read more stories from me?? Then gimme your LAST review for this story!

Wanna request a story from me?? Then PM me!

Thanks for your reviews, alerts, favs, or even put me as your fav.author! Domo Arigatou.. See you in the next story!

Regards,

**Rin-chan**


End file.
